Differents Worlds
by Guaduchi
Summary: *--No es justo- la mujer habló. -Tranquila…- levantándose y dirigiendo su esposa...// Cap3 Coleccion de drabs n.n
1. Hijo

**Different worlds**

**By. Guaduchi**

** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.. u.u x q de ser así habria mucho Sasusaku y Naruhina u.u **

**Pareja:SasuSaku**

"**Hijo"**

Por unos momentos sostuvo entre sus brazos aquel paquete tibio, envuelto en una manta color crema y perfumando en talco. Sonrió. El cabello era color azabache y sus ojos eran todavía oscuros, aunque el verdadero tono saldría a la luz en un tiempo. Quién sabe, tal vez busquen un tenue jade… Con sumo cuidado depositó el bulto en la cuna.

-Es bueno saber que estas aquí- dijo, al tiempo que arropaba el cuerpito- Descansa pequeño…

-¿Sasuke?- llamó la mujer de cabellos rosas. Al asomase a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, se topó con la escena de los dos hombres de la casa.- ¿Acostando a Hiro?-

-Hai…- respondió el hombre mientras le dedicaba un sutil sonrisa a su esposa- Hiro Uchiha…- sonrió con orgullo- Suena muy bien…

-Mucho- acercándose a él y depositando un beso en sus labios- Te amo…

-Yo igual…- mirando a su esposa y luego a la cuna- Y a ti también…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**Espero que les halla gustado ;-P este es el primero d una serie de 20 oó o 25 oneshots … no se todavía U jejeje… **


	2. Gato

**Different worlds**

**By. Guaduchi**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.. u.u x q de ser así habria mucho Sasusaku y Naruhina u.u **

**Pareja:NaruHina**

"**Gato"**

Sonrió como siempre. Adraba sentir los suaves ronroneos de su gato. Observó como el cielo iba adquiriendo una tonalidad naranja, como prueba del ocaso que se abalanzaba sobre ella. Suspiró. Tenía tiempo que no veía al chico de sus sueños…lo extrañaba, aunque sus conversaciones eran casi vacías, la sola presencia del él le bastaba.

El gato se acomodó en su regazo y con cuidado palpó la mejilla derecha de la chica con su patita izquierda. Al bajar la mirada se topó con unos hermosos ojos azules observándola, reclamándole cariño y atención. Sonrió más.

-Naru.chan ¿quieres que te rasque las orejas?- al sentir el maullido tenue del minino prosiguió a hacerle cariño. –Después de todo, te pareces mucho a él- terminó de comentar la chica de ojos perlados.

Y es que si había algo en lo que Naruto Uzumaki y Naru-chan se parecían era en los ojos, en el color de cabello/ pelo y en que ambos tenían como única dueña a la Heredera de los Hyuga.

----

He aqui el segundo drab n..nU

Quiero disculparme x la demora jejeje u...u

Muchas gracias a todos los q me dejaron review n..n enserio!!!

¡¡Nos vemos!! n...n


	3. Hijo II

**Different worlds**

**By. Guaduchi**

**^^ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.. u.u x q de ser así habria mucho Sasusaku y Naruhina u.u **

**HIJO (II)**

Clavó su mirada en el libro que tenía frente a él. Necesitaba distraerse y más cuando sabía que ella estaba cerca. Vio por encima de las hojas su figura; delgada y sutil- cuando quería-; el cabello le caía libremente por los hombros y el vestido rosa pálido que llevaba ese día se amoldaba a las curvas de la mujer. Pasó rápidamente su mano derecha por su cabello, intentando apartarlo de su rostro somnoliento, tenía varios días sin poder conciliar el sueño. Suspiró.

-Maldición- dijo entre dientes. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, el dolor de cabeza de esos momentos era horrible, estaba seguro que si se viera en un espejo no se podría reconocer. Fijó su vista en el libro grueso. Uno de medicina.

-No es justo- la mujer habló.

-Tranquila…- levantándose y dirigiendo su esposa, quién tiritaba y empezaba a llorar- Por favor… te necesito… a ti, a tu fuerza- tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y le dio un corto beso en los labios- Sakura…

-Lo se…lo sé…Pero Sasuke, es muy difícil, es demasiado…- aferrándose al cuello de la camisa de su esposo.

Él acarició su cabello y luego enterró su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de ella… pronto, miles de lágrimas agrias mojaron la espalda de Sakura. Con cuidado, se separó de su esposo; ahí estaba, sus cabellos estaban pegados a su frente y sus ojos negros estaban hinchados. Luego besó su frente.

-Superaremos esto… nuestro hijo se recuperará… lo sé- sonriendo.

-Te amo tanto…- dijo abrazándola- Hiro vencerá esa enfermedad- acariciando la mejilla de su esposa- Después de todo tiene tu carácter…

-Sasuke…. – al tiempo que se abrazaba más a él, en busca de fuerza.

°**--°--°---°**

**Bueno, primero que nada, quiero darles un FELIZ AÑO n...n**

**Y segundo, deseo disculparme. Tengo tiempo que no actualizo, y pues, me pareció que ya era hora de hacerlo...además, la inspiración estuvo de mi lado jejeje**

**Espero les guste este capítulo, es una continuacón del primer drable, "Hijo".**


End file.
